The Princess and The Ninja
by MidniteCurse4Eternity
Summary: The princess always gets saved by her prince. But this princess wants to save her prince...or ninja even if it means it'll be the death of her.


**Note: **Just decided to write something. It turned out okay I guess. Contains some spoilers from chapter 274-275? I don't remember. My version of how Sakura's feeling about killing Sasuke. Something like that.

Don't own Naruto at all!! Remember is called "fanfiction"...FANFICTION!!! For those who didn't get it the first time around :D

**Enjoy or press the back button or red "x" on the upper right. **

**

* * *

**

As a child, every girl has heard of the story of the princess and the knight in shining amour—prince charming—in which the knight always saves the princess. And as a child, every girl has dreamed of her knight in shining amour. To be saved and fall in love; anyone would die for that. Now this is the life of a young girl, who always dreamed of her prince—or ninja in this case. This is the story of a girl, who fell in love with one who would never love her back. This is the tale of the princess who decided she didn't want to be saved…this is what makes her special. Though she didn't know it then, she was going to face some difficult obstacles in life. Her name was Haruno Sakura. Now let's go back in time and slowly unwind her not-yet-to-be-completed tale.

* * *

_5 years old…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_And so the princess got saved by the ninja from the evil Fire Lord. They lived happily ever after. The end."_

"_Kaa-san?"_

"_Yes honey?"_

"_Why is the pwincess the one always being saved? What about the ninja…what if he wants to be saved?"_

"_Well honey, that's just the way the story is told."_

"_Then I don't want to be the pwincess that gets saved."_

"_Why is that honey?"_

"_Because what if…the ninja…wants to be saved by the pwincess?"_

"_Then the princess must try very hard to notice it for herself. Well goodnight Sakura."_

_"Goodnight!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_7 years old…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Look at that forehead!"_

"_It's so big and ugly."_

"_Haha it makes up two-thirds of her head!"_

"_Hey, what are you staring at?" A bunch of hands reach out to grab handfuls of pink hair. Green eyes start to water._

"_How dare you look at us like that, forehead girl? You have no right, with that big of a fore—"_

"_Hey, stop! You're hurting her!" A new voice, this time male, interrupts. A young boy appears in front of the group of girls._

"_Sas—Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" And that was when Sakura started to believe that she too had her own prince._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_8 years old…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_As you all know, now that you all have entered the academy, each and every one of you will have the chance to become a ninja."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Hey you guys! You'll never guess who I like!"_

_"It's Sasuke-kun isn't it?"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"Every girl has a crush on Sasuke. You'll have a lot of competition including us. Right Ino?"_

_"...whatever."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Hey Ino, Sakura finally got out of her shell huh?"_

_"...Sometimes I wished she'd crawl back in..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_12 years old…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Congratulations! You are all hereby adults. You have passed as ninjas and it is a great honor for you to serve our village for generations to come."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_A red ribbon is held out between two girls. One pink haired and one blonde. The one with pink hair, narrowed her green eyes in determination. The blonde's blue eyes widen in shock._

_"From now on, we're rivals."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Team 7…Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakur—"_

"_NO!"_

"_Yes!!"_

"—_a, and Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_YES!!"_

"_Why am I stuck with HIM?!?!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to—"_

"_NO."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Hey Sasuke-kun."_

"_Go away! You're annoying."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Sasuke-kun, don't leave! I love you so much! Please…stay here…with me. I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do anything!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_If you leave, I'll scream and—" _

"_Thank you…Sakura."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Naruto! You have to bring him back!"_

"_It's a promise of a lifetime!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_I'm going to go visit Naruto and Sasuke-kun first."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_I-I-I couldn't save him! I'm sorry Sakura."_

_"What are you talking about? It's fine. You should rest, you're hurt." A sad smile graces her lips as she pulls open the curtains._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Did you hear? The last Uchiha betrayed Konoha."_

"_Oh my…is that true?" Green eyes disappear as her eyes shut; the tears falling down her cheeks. 'Why can't they shut up?'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_15 years old…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Aa…it's Sakura…" Her head turns and then she sees him. Her eyes widens and she just stares._

"_Sas…uke…" His name barely leaves her lips._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Naruto, I-I-I love you. All this time you were here for me and I was too blind to see it. I can't touch Sasuke but I can touch you. Sasuke was never there for me. But you were. So just forget about that promise. Forget about Sasuke. You can't save him anymore. He's done too many bad things."_

"_Sakura-chan, if this is a joke…stop it. It's not funny."_

"_Naruto, I'm taking all of my courage to confess toyou and you think it's a joke?"_

"_Sakura…I hate people who lie to themselves."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Present Day…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura woke with a start; she had fallen asleep during her shift. Sakura was pissed, she was beyond angry. How dare he reject her? It had taken a lot out of her to confess to him; she had even written her speech on a piece of paper. But that was now ashes in the blazing fire before her. She sighed; she couldn't tell Naruto the truth now.

"_**I hate people who lie to themselves."**_

Just thinking of those words drove Sakura mad. Kiba—who had woken up—started to inch away, afraid the pinkette would pummel him to death; her eyes had narrowed ever so slightly. Had Kiba not been near the fire, he wouldn't have noticed.

"Hey, where did Sai run off to?" Kiba looked startled; then shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" With that, he very slowly walked away from the medic into the forest with Akamaru following. After all he didn't want to die by the hands of the very stressed out medic. His eyes softened a little. He could understand why she didn't tell Naruto the truth. The blond was an idiot who didn't like to give up.

Sakura couldn't think straight. Naruto's words had pierced through her heart. It's funny how an idiot like him can see right through people. She got out a piece of paper to let her thoughts run loose, just like she did with her confession.

_To be in love with someone is like living in the Forest of Death. If you don't know how to survive you end up dead or seriously hurt. But to love someone is giving out your heart and soul to the person, hoping they don't crush your heart. It's the feeling of adrenaline rushing through your body. Your heart beats so fast and you feel excited and nervous. Not the feeling when you feel like you're going to die on a mission. It's like a drug that you can't get rid of. (Even I, as a medic, can't cure it.)_

Drip drop. Drip drop.

Tears start to fall on the page as Sakura continued to write. Her hand elegantly moving across the paper with every letter she wrote. Just in case she never made it back. It was just a way for her to stop lying to herself, because it would be crazy for one to talk to oneself.

"Just to clear my head." She whispered quietly to herself, not knowing someone was watching her.

_Sometimes when you're in love, those feelings aren't always mutual; the feeling of one-sided love. You get so stuck upon it that you get blinded by it. You get so blinded that you fail to notice the ones that love you back. _**'Naruto…' **_And when it hits you, it's like Tsunade's punch to the face. All this time, someone cared and you were so blinded that you hurt them just like how you are hurting. Then you feel so guilty and start to beat yourself down. __**'Sasuke's the one that causes Naruto pain, but don't you think that you are too?' **__So you decide to just give up on love, but you can't for love is addicting. Even I can't stop it from taking over. And to me it hurts when I see the one I love falling and I lie to myself: I don't love him. And I feel like dying inside because he's destroying himself and I can't do anything. I'm just a burden that everyone has to go save. SO I decide I'm not going to wait around for someone to save me. And I realize that I was naïve and stupid not to do anything for my one-sided love. I just loved him from afar and I was satisfied with that and as the years go by, I finally see that I really truly love him, not just a silly childhood crush. I love him so much that I'm willing to kill my soul to save him. I want to be the one to save my pr—_

"Sakura." The feelings that were so delicately written on a single piece of paper was violently shoved behind her back.

"Sai! Where were you?" Green eyes seem to stare accusingly at the ninja whose looks were so much alike to her prince. And for a second, she sees Sasuke.

"I was…around. You should go to sleep, I'll take over. Besides, we have a long day ahead of us." Sakura seemed to stare at Sai for a moment, suspicious. Then she smiled, the paper still clutched behind her back.

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled again, but her green eyes were dull and lifeless. So much for fake smiles.

"Sakura, you shouldn't do everything by yourself. You should rely on your teammates more. I mean that's what we're here for right? That's what friends are for, so you don't have to go out by yourself…" Sai trails off, his face deadly serious.

_"…to find Sasuke." _The unspoken words seemed to hang in the air, creating a more heavy tension in the air.

"...Sai have you been reading your books again? I told you, your books can't tell you what friends are." She laughs, her eyes twinkling with genuine amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing...it's just that I can't tell if you're worried about me or if you want to seriously kill me. Your face is so serious. But you don't have to worry. I'm fine."

"Don't worry if Naruto rejected you. You're very beautiful, hag. This just proves that the idiot's really dickless." Sakura burst out laughing; she could imagine Naruto screaming, "Mine is bigger than yours," so she let the hag comment slide because after all, Sai never calls her beautiful...

...just like Sasuke.

"Well I should do some surveillance of the area." Sai said and with that he vanished into the night.

Sakura sighed and moved the paper in front of the fire. Slowly, she got up and carelessly threw the paper filled with her soul into the fire. She watched it as the flames engulfed the paper greedily, like an animal that was on the brink of starvation. She watched as the edge of the paper was charred black and within minutes the paper was turning into ash. Sakura reached for the bucket of water and put the fire out. Finally she retreated to where Kiba headed too.

"I'm so sorry Sai...Naruto. I have decided to do this alone."

**'Because you are guilty.' **A voice inside her head states and she laughs bitterly. _'Because I don't want to be a burden anymore. No more relying on others. I want to do this by myself to save him.'_

"...Sasuke-kun." Her voice whispers his name and she disappeared into the dark just like a ninja.

And in the dark of the night, the slowly dying embers glowed. And if you looked closely enough, you could see the words, "...decide I'm not going to wait...for someone to save me."

Thus, this is the life of Haruno Sakura so far, who's story is just about to begin.

...

...

...

"_Why is the pwincess the one always being saved? What about the ninja…what if he needs to be saved?"_

"_Well honey, that's just the way the story is told."_

"_Then I don't want to be the pwincess that gets saved."_

"_Why is that honey?"_

"_Because what if…the ninja…wants to be saved by the pwincess?"-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

And it's finished! Um hope you liked it?


End file.
